Teasing You
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Ginji and Ban are on the backseat of the car...but are they really doing what Ginji thinks they are? Or is it another one of Ban's tricks?


Ginji's head was bent back against the headrest of the back seat of his and Ban's car. He wasn't sure how he had got here and then ended up like this...in his current position. His head was back, his face was bright red, his lips were parted as he moaned out loud, his shorts had been pulled from his legs and thrown to the side along with his boxers and his best friend was sat on the floor between the back seat and the back of the front seats in-between his legs...his warm and wet mouth wrapped around Ginji's hard cock.

Ginji's eyes wandered away from the place he had been staring at and down towards Ban. The blush on his cheeks deepened as he saw Ban was watching him already from over the top of his purple tinted glasses. He looked as if his eyes had been fixed on the blond's face all along...this thought only made Ginji's impossible red cheeks deepen more.

"Nnh-ah!" He moaned as he felt Ban's teeth trail up the length of his hard member. He couldn't help it, he could feel he was close...he wasn't sure how long they had been there, doing what they were. His hips bucked upwards, pushing himself further into Ban's mouth.

Ban smirked around Ginji's cock and started to suck harder and moved up and down faster.

"Ah!...Ban..." Ginji moaned loudly. He arched, trying to push himself further into Ban's mouth. "Ah! Ban I'm gonna...ah!" He moaned louder as he released into Ban's mouth.

Ban pulled away and licked at the tip of Ginji's cock and the side of his own mouth, making sure he didn't leave a drop of the blond's juices behind. He climbed onto Ginji's lap and looked down at the blond's face. "What're you so embarrassed about, Ginji?" Ban asked smirking.

"Ah..." Ginji moaned lightly. He had been going to say something, but as he felt Ban press his body down against his groin, he moaned instead of speaking.

Ban smirked and moved his face closer to Ginji's, his hands resting on the headrest at the side of his friend's head. "You wouldn't be embarrassed about me sucking you off, now would you _Lightening Emperor_?"

Ginji frowned. "Ban...don't."

Ban smirked widely down at his blond friend. He moved his right hand from the headrest and in-between their bodies, down passed Ginji's –again- hardening cock and to his opening. He pressed a finger to Ginji's entrance. "Don't what, _Lightening Emperor_?" He said in a husky teasing voice.

"Ban, stop calling me tha-ah!" Ginji practically screamed out as Ban shoved two fingers into him. "Ah...Ban..." Ginji arched his back and started panting deeply. "Ah, Ban, it feels...weird..."

"Oh, please...you love it..." Ban smirked as he stared down at Ginji's face. He started to quickly pull his fingers out and then push them back in.

"Ah, Ban!" Ginji moaned as he tried to push himself further onto Ban's fingers.

"Told you." Ban grinned as he pushed a third finger into Ginji. He moved his fingers around inside of Ginji and started to use his fingers to stretch his friend's opening. He crashed his lips against his blond friend's. He smirked against Ginji's lips as he found his friend kissing back just as hard and rough as he was. He forced his tongue into Ginji's mouth and used it to probe inside the blond's mouth, just as his fingers were doing to his insides.

Ban pulled away from Ginji's mouth and pulled his fingers out of him. He started to unbutton his jeans slowly, but just as he undid them enough for Ginji to see his boxers...he stopped and grinned at Ginji.

Ginji almost whimpered as he realised Ban had undone his jeans but wasn't making any movement to pull them down.

"Ginji...sorry, but times up."

Ginji frowned in confusion. "Eh? Ban, what're you talking about?"

Ban's grin widened. "It's so much fun teasing you like this, but times up."

Ginji's eyes widened as he realised what was going on. He wasn't sat half naked with Ban sat on his lap. He was sat in the back of the car, fully clothed and Ban was sat in the driver's seat looking back at him, grinning.

"Have a nice dream, eh Ginji?" Ban grinned.

Ginji frowned. "You bastard!"

"I love teasing you like that." Ban laughed. "By the way...your pants are wet."

* * *

End of chpater 1!

Thanks for reading!

This is going to be a two chapter fic.


End file.
